Let's Get Physical TRADUCCION
by CaroBell
Summary: El objetivo:perder 30 kg. El Premio:Una calurosa noche con su entrenador personal. Cuando el sobrepeso de Bella es la causa del abandono de su marido, ella decide bajar de peso con la ayuda de Edward Masen. Lo que empieza como venganza termina siendo mas.
1. Cruda realidad

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	2. Qué quieres decir con EL?

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	3. De acuerdo, conozcámonos de nuevo

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	4. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con el zarandeo

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	5. Los primeros 5 y la nueva contratacion

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	6. El balón de yoga

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	7. Sol, una pelea y una canción

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	8. ¿Te mudarás DONDE?

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	9. Músculos, camisetas y una erección

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	10. El significado oculto

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	11. Confesiones de vastidores

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	12. No te metas con mi SPM

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	13. No se termina hasta la dama gorda cante

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	14. Hurts So Good

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	15. We Step in Time

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	16. Confesiones de estacionamiento

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	17. Derribando defensas

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	18. La estela de las secuelas

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	19. Hablar Sucio: ¡Listo!

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	20. Un plan diabólico

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	21. Una cena, una pared y un malentendido

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	22. El ático

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	23. El moustro de ojos verdes

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	24. A Night of Firsts

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	25. Un desafortunado imprevisto

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	26. A Scout Goes A'Scoutin'

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	27. This One's Serious

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	28. The Other Shoe

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	29. Tocando fondo

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	30. Tiempo para llorar

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	31. Corazon Astillado

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	32. De las cenizas nos levantamos

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	33. De vuelta al principio

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	34. Mending Fences

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	35. Pañuelos de papel y ET

Historia borrada exclusivamente por solicitud de la autora :(

Proximamente la tendre en pdf y arreglada como las otras, pero paciencia, porque son mas de 400 pags para revisar y mi tiempo ya no es el mismo… les avisare cuando este listo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por estos años de compañia.

Un abrazo

CaroB


	36. Epílogo

**La historia es de Lalina. La traducción es mi trabajo. Ultimo cap =(**

**Epílogo**

.

Bella salió del Península Daily News sonriendo. A pesar de que técnicamente ya no era una empleada, todavía le gustaba aparecerse de visita cada vez que estaba en la ciudad. Por desgracia, eso ya no era muy a menudo por lo que siempre era una oportunidad especial para ver a Aro y a su antiguo equipo, la mayoría de los cuales todavía trabajaba para el periódico.

Edward se unió a ella en esta ocasión, lo que había sido un gusto raro. La dejó allí para rememorar durante un tiempo más largo mientras él se fue a hacer un trámite rápido, luego se reunirían en la tienda de instrumentos en la acera de en frente cuando ella se las ingeniara para arrancarse. Con un lloroso adiós, Bella abrazó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, se comprometió a mantenerse en contacto, como de costumbre y se despidió.

Calculando que Edward no demoraría, se tomó su tiempo al cruzar la calle, quedándose fuera de la tienda a disfrutar del sol. Su teléfono dio un pitido, y se alegró de ver un texto de Jake. Le dijo que todo estaba listo para que él y Tanya se reunieran con ellos en Port Ángeles esta noche. Toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta la cría de cinco hijos que llevaban tras de sí, los gemelos de apenas un año de edad. Cada vez que Tanya quedaba embarazada amenazaba con castrar a Jake. Eso no había sucedido todavía.

La noticia de que ellos podrían ir la hizo sonreír. Eso significaba que todo el mundo estaría allí esta noche. Estaba emocionada de ver a todos sus amigos. Ben, Ángela, Alice y Jasper habían confirmado la semana pasada y habían hablado con Emmett y Rosalie la noche anterior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado todos juntos en un solo lugar, y sabía que a Edward le encantaría también cuando lo supiera.

Volviendo a mirar dentro de la tienda, se detuvo brevemente para disfrutar de su reflejo. Nunca perdió los treinta y cinco kilos completos. No es que no lo hubiese intentado, pero después de un tiempo llegó a apreciar su cuerpo más curvilíneo y no estaba tan preocupada por el número de la balanza como de cómo se veía y se sentía. Había ganado, incluso, unos pocos kilos cuando empezó a integrar la comida regular de nuevo en su dieta.

Al principio, esto la había preocupado, pero con la ayuda de Zafrina fue capaz de empezar a verse a sí misma con una mejor perspectiva. Con la ayuda de Emmett se mantenía en un peso estable y con la ayuda de Edward se dio cuenta de que lo que pesaba, no importaba en absoluto. Si alguna vez se quejaba de su cuerpo, que ya no era tan frecuente, él se acercaba donde estaba y se apoderaba de su trasero con ambas manos, apretando y amasando mientras hacía ruidos obscenos para hacerla reír.

"No se te ocurra menospreciar mi trasero", había gruñido contra su oreja.

"Tu trasero, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, _mío_. Voy a tatuar _Propiedad de Edward Masen_ sobre él."

"Está bien, no reclamaré por el trasero", se reía en señal de rendición.

Fiel a su palabra, siempre la hacía sentir amada y venerada, sin importar cómo se veía y eso era lo más curativo de todo.

Bella sonrió en la ventana de la tienda de música mientras Edward buscaba una uñeta de guitarra en una jarra, como un niño tratando de elegir un caramelo. Los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir, y a pesar de que finalmente había logrado que uno de sus sueños se hiciera realidad, todavía insistía en comprar una nueva para cada espectáculo. Una gran sombra se alzó detrás de ella en la ventana, y estaba a punto de mirar por encima del hombro cuando una voz familiar le hizo erizar la piel.

"¿Bella?", dijo James con sorpresa, su tono reflejo de su expresión cuando ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto. De hecho, desde el día en que había hecho una retirada apresurada de su casa mientras trataba de escapar de Jake. Bella apretó los labios para evitar sonreír al recordar el momento. Lo mantuvo para sí mientras miraba a James de los pies a la cabeza. Los años no habían sido amables con él en absoluto. Incluso con el poco tiempo que había pasado, había subido algo de peso y había iniciado la calvicie. También parecía que había estado utilizando las camas solares porque su piel era de un poco saludable tono naranja.

"James", contestó ella, intentando mantener la voz firme mientras escondía una risita.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en Port Ángeles?"

"Oh, Edward tocará esta noche en Steele para un show de beneficencia", respondió Bella, sonriendo con orgullo.

La carrera de Edward se había forjado fuera, debido a la naturaleza de su música, que era más bien blues y soul, que no prestaba la popularidad de los artistas que había por ahí. En cambio, había logrado una base de leales fans, que le daba el placer de compartir su música frente a multitudes más íntimas. Era más su estilo, no queriendo irrumpir en un tremendo teatro, y era más el estilo de Bella, también, porque a pesar de que él era muy popular e incluso relativamente famoso en ciertas partes del mundo, todavía eran capaces de vivir una vida pacífica y sin demasiados bombos y platillos. O demasiados acosados por los seguidores. Aunque había un puñado de groupies reunidas a lo largo de los años.

Por suerte, no era objeto principal de los medios de prensa. Aunque hubo artículos ocasionales en las páginas de chismes de él teniendo relaciones ilícitas. Bella conocía el negocio, también sabía que la mayor parte de la información contenida en esos documentos eran falsos. Amaba especialmente aquel en que Edward fue sorprendido con una mujer misteriosa, besuqueándose y viéndose oh tan romántico. La misteriosa mujer era Ángela, y se habían reunido en privado para planear la cuadragésima fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Edward se había cabreado al haberse arruinado la sorpresa. Ang por su parte había recortado el artículo y había ampliado las imágenes en tamaño póster, colgándola en la pared de su taller. Era una broma entre los amigos.

Ante la mención del nombre de Edward, la cara de James cambió de la sorpresa a una máscara de odio por una fracción de segundo antes de recomponerse.

"Cierto, me olvidé de ese tipo. ¿Qué hacía él?"

"Él es cantante", contestó Bella, sabiendo perfectamente que James estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes. Él sabía exactamente lo que Edward hacía ya que era un alboroto cada vez que tocaba en Port Ángeles, donde fue descubierto. Era un poco difícil pasar por alto todas las señales y carteles publicados a la espera de sus conciertos.

"Debe ser difícil mantenerlo en casa, ¿eh?", se burló. "Todos esos jóvenes culitos rodeándolo todo el tiempo."

"En realidad, no", respondió ella con sinceridad. "Algunos hombres son fieles, James. Aunque no lo creas".

La mirada de indignación en el rostro de James no tenía precio. Pero Bella no estaba tratando de ser vengativa, sólo estaba constatando un hecho conocido. Edward la adoraba, y fiel a su palabra, nunca se desviaría. Le había costado mucho tiempo antes de tener la confianza en sí misma para creerlo cien por ciento, pero ahora no dudaba de esta verdad fundamental. Edward era su estrella brillante, y nadie le empañaría los ojos de nuevo. Y mucho menos su ex marido.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez algunas mujeres son mejores para mantener a sus maridos en casa", continuó beligerante. "Al igual que mi Vicky."

"Vicky", repitió. "¿Te refieres a la chica que te dejó cuando tu madre se estaba muriendo?"

La mandíbula de James se apretó con fuerza y Bella apretó los dientes para parar de reírse de él. "Sí", él estuvo de acuerdo con un tono cortante. "Ella vino suplicando de vuelta, por supuesto. Le hice pagar por eso, seguro. Ella tuvo que rogar y suplicar durante meses antes de que yo la dejara volver."

"Mm hmm", asintió Bella con la cabeza, perdiendo el interés ante esta muestra de machismo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo se mostraba otra gran diferencia entre Edward y James. Un hombre compasivo y cariñoso que la aceptó de regreso con los brazos abiertos frente a un hombre como James, que había hecho que una mujer, que supuestamente amaba, se arrastrara por sus afectos. Se estremeció con delicadeza.

"Así que fue una buena cosa que te dejara, después de todo", continuó ladrando. "Ella es el doble de la mujer que alguna vez fuiste..."

Bella había desatendido a James, su enfoque completo estaba detrás de su hombro derecho en el que Edward ahora estaba escuchando despotricar sin sentido a su ex-marido. Sus ojos verdes disparaban chispas y sus fosas nasales se movían peligrosamente. Parecía un ángel vengador bajado de los cielos, su belleza era totalmente increíble. Bella sintió una sonrisa lenta extendiéndose a lo largo de su rostro al verlo.

"¿Estás escuchándome?". Preguntó James, alzando la voz con petulancia.

"No", murmuró ella, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una risa.

"¿Ahora?", preguntó Edward desde detrás de James, que abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta.

Bella suspiró. "Ahora", respondió ella con resignación. Fue el turno de Edward de sonreír beatíficamente mientras llevaba su puño atrás y lo estrellaba en la floja cara de James.

Se puso de pie por encima de su semi-consciente ex marido y dijo en voz baja y mortal, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Si te veo alguna vez hablando con mi esposa otra vez, te haré desaparecer".

Su ex perdió el conocimiento mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza con entereza.

"¡James!", vino una voz aguda desde el otro lado de la calle y se volvieron a ver una gran cabeza roja de mujer caminando a través del asfalto. La boca de Bella se abrió mientras daba un vistazo a quien suponía era Vicky. Ella y James debían tener una cama de bronceado en casa, porque tenía la misma tonalidad enfermiza que su ex marido y ella le duplicaba en tamaño.

"Supongo que tenía razón", dijo Edward en voz baja, "ella _es_ el doble de la mujer que eres. Literalmente."

Bella estaba tratando de contener sus risas mientras la mujer se agachaba frenética al lado de James y luego los miró. "¿Qué pasó con él?", preguntó en estado de pánico.

"Creo que se tropezó y se rompió la cara contra la pared", respondió Edward inocentemente haciendo crujir las costillas de Bella mientras intentaba contener su alegría.

Vicky estaba entrecerrando sus miopes ojos a Edward cuando se abrieron de golpe y en un grito en tono de silbato para perros gritó, "¡Oh mi Dios, tú eres Edward Masen! ¡Me encanta tu música!" James se quejó a su espalda y ella le dio una patada para que se callara. "¿Puedo obtener un autógrafo?"

Edward intercambió una mirada de horror con Bella, y ella finalmente se echó a reír cuando la mujer se arrancó la manga, ofreciéndole su brazo con reverencia mientras agitaba la pierna hacia atrás y adelante tratando de lograr que la mano de James soltara su tobillo, el que agarraba desesperadamente.

"Oh, vamos, cariño", dijo Bella magnánimamente, hurgando en su bolso para encontrar un marcador Sharpie. "Dale a la mujer algo para alegrar su vida."

Se miraron el uno al otro y agitaron sus dedos meñiques en el aire mientras Vicky los miraba confusa.

Después de firmar el brazo con una gran dedicatoria, Edward hizo caso omiso de la mujer, pasó un brazo alrededor de Bella y consiguieron por fin irse de allí antes de que James recuperara completamente la conciencia. Al doblar una esquina, se desplomaron contra la pared, riendo a carcajadas. Edward rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de Bella, abrazándola con fuerza contra él.

"Hombre de las cavernas", murmuró contra su camisa, nunca había perdido su racha de celos o el odio absoluto por su ex marido.

"Malditamente cierto", respondió con prontitud y se inclinó para besar a su adorada esposa.

Bella se fundió con Edward, deleitándose con su tacto. Infinidad de años atrás las cosas que James había dicho le habrían herido y deprimido. ¿Ahora? Con el amor de Edward protegiéndola, se sentía como una fortaleza impenetrable. Él era su fuerza, su alegría, su amor. Aunque dijo que no necesitaba más tiempo, todos los días se esforzaba por compensarlo por el día en que lo dejó. Ansiosa porque él supiera lo agradecida que estaba por su amor incondicional. ¡Qué suerte tenía de tenerlo en su vida! Y a pesar de que él le hacía saber que había pagado su deuda con intereses, Bella había hecho la promesa de pasar el resto de su vida indemnizándolo. Era una promesa de que estaba determinada a mantener.

Y así lo hizo.

FIN

**NT: Este es el fin chicas. Un poco corto y que nos deja con ganas de más, pero es lo que la autora ha propuesto para esta linda historia. Al menos sabemos que han sido felices por años y que Bella logró finalmente vencerse a si misma de ese auto-odio, llegando a ser una mujer segura y hermosa a sus ojos.**

**Es una verdadera tristeza haber terminado este cap, pues es lo ultimo que haré por el momento. Como muchas sabrán, las otras dos historias traducidas por mi, de la misma autora Lalina, han sido borradas de ff por petición de la autora. Eso me da mas pena aún porque siento que pierdo el contacto con ustedes, pero bueno, tuve que respetar su voluntad. Estoy beteando ambas historias y las tendre en un pdf para enviarla a quien la quiera. Recuerden que al solictarlas deben poner su mail separado, si no ff los borra.**

**Quiero agradecer con el corazón expuesto a cada una de ustedes. Han sido maravillosas y pacientes hasta lo impensado. Estas traducciones me han dado la oportunidad de conocer personas increíbles, de conectarme con gente que nunca pensé y de explorar una habilidad que no sabía que tenía. Espero les haya gustado mi humilde trabajo, porque esta hecho con amor y dedicación, y espero volver a las andanzas en un futuro no muy lejano.**

**Un abrazote hermosas lectoras y un hasta siempre. **

**CaroB**


End file.
